


LoL Players x Reader OS (from RelicCenser)

by runa_ans



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_ans/pseuds/runa_ans
Summary: Various Pro Players x Reader!
Relationships: Choi "Doran" Hyeonjoon/Reader, Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok/Reader, Oneshot -Relationship, Park "Ruler" Jaehyuk/Reader, Park "Shy" Sangmyeon/Reader, Player/Reader - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Song "Smeb" Kyungho/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and non-requested accepted.
> 
> [Ex. Faker x Reader - Romance]
> 
> (Acceptable Genres: Romance and/or R-13+ os)
> 
> Genre: Romance/R-13+/Fluff/Sweet
> 
> For your request: /comment box on the open request part/
> 
> Legends:  
> ✔ - Request OS  
> ❌ - Self-requested part..

Welcome!  
All chapters will never include "break-ups" except jealousy and maybe friendship-turns-relationship things.

If you guys want to request a certain player, please comment in this part of this one shot collections.

Some self-requested parts we're only created by my mind! Welcome to LoL Players x Reader OS!

Update: Anytime... Any day...


	2. 1: Shy - I'm Shy to ask You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy was actually shy, asking his girlfriend about marriage.

❌

\- - - -

Spring has come to end, but Park Sangmyeon, also known as Shy, seems that his spring was going to start again. It's been 5 months after he ended his 5 years of being a professional player, but then, his retirement was only a beginning for his new job. A 'new' job.

He was currently taking a video shoot with his former teammate in CJ Entus: Shin "Helios" Dongjin, Kang "Cpt. Jack" Hyungwoo, Seon "Space" Hosan, Lee "CloudTemplar" Hyunwoo, Jang "Woong" Gunwoong, Hong "MadLife" Mingi and Caster Bitdol.

And you?

Ah, yes. You are actually Mingi's cousin, after all, since Mingi started to become a member of MiG Frost, you had alot of interactions with Sangmyeon within team practices with MiG Blaze. Some members say that you we're mistakenly known as Mingi's girlfriend and not his close cousin. Of course, Mingi was your most favorite cousin in your family after-all.

Sometimes you shared food and a room with a legendary MadLife before. Somehow.

You are currently attending your class reunion when you noticed that the place of your reunion was actually in KINTEX Center as well. So you had an opportunity to see Sangmyeon. Your long-time boyfriend.

" **Y/N! We are getting late!** " your best friend called your attention as you we're thinking if you have to go and talk with the old crew of CJ. " **Y/N!** "

" **I'm coming!** " You said as you suddenly saw Hyunwoo coming towards to your direction. " **Ahh! Hyunwoo oppa!** "

" **Annyeong, Y/N-ssi.** " He said as he smiled. " **Your getting beautiful like you never changed hmm?** "

" **O-oh,** " You said as you smiled shyly. " **Where are you going then?** " 

" **Ah! I'll have to buy some coffee for the crew.** " He answered as your best friend calls you again. " **Oh? Is that F/N?** "

You nodded as you smiled. " **I will see you guys later, there's a coffee shop near at our reunion place. That is actually the only coffee shop nearest at your set.** " You said as you bow. " **Good to see you Sir!** "

He laughed as you continued your walk.

But,

A hand suddenly pulled you and drag you somewhere as your best friend doesn't knew that you are not following her anymore, as you think.

_This hands are quite familiar._ You said to yourself as the man smiled at you.

" **Hey, long time no see, jagiya?** " Confirm. It's Park Sangmyeon.

" **H-hey,** " You said with a soft voice as you can barely see that all of the members of the former CJ Entus was there and all of you are actually inside of the KINTEX Center. " **W-what's going on?** "

Mingi suddenly lean closer to you as he hugged you tightly, " **I'm always looking forward that I'll be the one who will walk you to the aisle of the chruch.** "

" **Are you kidding me?** " You asked as your best friend looked at you and she was crying. " **What's going on?** "

You looked confused as Mingi gave you a bouquet of flowers and you received it, it has a message: " **Will you marry me?** "

" **Oh my god, I hope Y/N can read it.** " You heard Hyungwoo said as Dongjin hit him by his arm, " **Aww man, are you kidding me?** "

" **Stupid, what if Y/N says no to Sangmyeon hyung--** " Before Dongjin finished his sentence, you saw the red box that contains a ring and you quickly grab it and give the bouquet to Mingi as you looked at him and he understands.

You approach Sangmyeon who has already flustered cheeks and you began to punch his chest. " **Pabo! Pabo!** " You said.

" **W-what did I do?** " Sangmyeon asked as you quickly hugged him tightly. " **Tell me jagiya.** "

" **Ask me what you wrote on the paper, pabo!** " You said again as you started to cry. You gave the box to Sangmyeon who quickly understand what you said.

" **I'm shy to ask you, about marriage.** " He began to speak as you can see Gunwoong's frustration. " **Alright, I won't be shy again.** "

" **You are Shy.** " Hyunwoo said as all of you laughed. " **C'mon Sangmyeon, you can do it. Ppali.** "

" **Alright.** " Sangmyeon said as he held your hand and he kneels down infront of you. " **Y/N.** "

" **Do it hyung!** " Dongjin said.

" **Will you... marry--** " Before Sangmyeon finished his sentence you cut him off by your lips attatching his as you feel his hand hold yours tightly as the members screams.

" **Oh my god, it's happening!** " Gunwoong squels.

" **I cannot believe Minseong nor Jinhyun is not here with us.** " Hyungwoo said while embracing Hosan and Dongjin as he saw a man standing at his side. " **Fuck! Jinhyun hyung!** "

" **Telling me that** **I am not here you stupid?** "Jinhyun answered as Sangmyeon responded your kiss. " **Ah, lovers.** "

Both of you broke the kiss as Sangmyeon touched your forehead against his and he smiled. " **I'm sorry if I didn't ask you personally jagiya.** "

" **You are Shy.** " You said as he stared at you while Hyungwoo and the rest laughs. " **You are shy to ask me, but you know my answer, do you?** "

" **I do.** "

" **Then I love you. Even you are shy to me.** "


	3. 2: Smeb - Sweeter than Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smeb, asking Deft's sister to be his girlfriend, are you?

* * *

❌

\- - - -

You are currently attending the 2018 LCK Summer Split Finals: KT Rolsters vs Griffin. Seeing from head to toe, you are nervous for your team, KT.

Well, you are their SUBSTITUTE AD Carry for Kim "Deft" Hyukkyu, your twin brother. Both of you we're encourage to become pro-gamers, but you we're sorted by 2 different teams. Hyukkyu on MVP Blue, while you drafted to Incredible Miracle 1, which you meet your current teammate Song "Smeb" Kyungho and became your best friends with Lee "Kuro" Seonghaeng.

Fans known you as your in-game name "Cony" due to your adorable way of interacting with your teammates in KT and other players. They say that if KT will trade Smeb to other teams, they will not trade him without you.

Of course, Kyungho will request it to the management.

Some fans noticed that you are actually watching the match with Seonghaeng, they thought that you and him are dating because the way of Seonghaeng's gestures with you.

Actually, they are wrong.

You had a long-time crush and interest to Kyungho since you guys are together in IM. Seonghaeng knows what is your reaction when Kyungho also confessed that he also like someone else, but not mentioning who she was. Seonghaeng admit that he likes you, but he knows that there's a possibility that Kyungho fell inlove with you.

That's not impossible, I guess?

" **Kyungho will appear in this pathway before the match starts.** " You heard Seonghaeng speak. " **I guess, Hyukkyu will call you in any minute.** "

" **I believe Hyukkyu will become too busy preparing right now.** " You answered as both of you saw a man wearing a KT Uniform.

Woohyeon, your youngest member, appeared as he approached you quickly while he catches his breathe. " **Ah! Woohyeon-ah! Do you want something to drink?** " You asked while finding a water bottle that you brought.

" **No need, noona. I'm fine.** " Woohyeon said as you looked at him worriedly. " **I can drink water later, but please come with me at the backstage. Jesung hyung's orders.** "

Seonghaeng placed his hand on your shoulder as he smiled. " **Go ahead, I think your teammates we're waiting for you.** "

You nodded as you held Woohyeon's hand. " **Lead the way Ucal.** " You said as he smiled.

Both of you run across the corridor as you approach the backstage. You saw all of your teammates gather and lining up. From Sehyeong, Sangin, Wonseok, Coach Seungik, Dongbin, Hyukkyu, Yoonjae.

and finally, Kyungho.

You stared at them while wondering why would Coach Jesung called you even you we're not actual a player within the event.

" **Good to see you Y/N!** " Yoonjae greeted you as Hyukkyu stared at you while pouting.

" **Ya? Hyukkyu-ah.** " You said as Hyukkyu plays your hand. " **Ya! Alpaca! Stop!** "

" **Hyukkyu was quite a bit wild, his nervous.** " Dongbin said as Sehyeong laughed.

" **I can see he needs his sister on his side.** " Yoonjae said.

" **Teasing him like that doesn't help you guys.** " You answered as all of them laughed while Hyukkyu pouts again.

You can see Kyungho was staring at them while crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. You halt the members as you approached him as he drag you towards somewhere.

" **K-kyungho, w-where are we going?** " You asked as you two approached a portion which he only knows. " **Why did you drag me away from the members** **?** "

" **Listen.** " Kyungho said while he placed his index finger on your lips. " **I heard some fans that you and Seonghaeng hyung are dating, but I know that is not true. Here, let's make a deal.** "

" **What kind of deal?** " You asked.

" **If we win against Griffin, I will ask you something.** " He said. " **But you can answer it by yes or no.** "

" **But if we lost to Griffin.** " He said as he hold your hand. " **I will ask Seonghaeng hyung, same as the question I should ask you.** "

" **O-okay.** " You answered nervously as you can hear that the game will start already as Kyungho pulls you to a hug. " **Ya, Smebbu.** "

" **I'm nervous, but please cheer for me.** " He said as you ruffle his hair. " **Y-yah, why did you do that Y/N?** "

" **Pabo, go ahead and play well. Good luck!** " You answered with a cheerful smile in your face.

Hours later, KT won against Griffin with a roller coaster emotional ride of 3-2. Smeb and the rest of the KT members runs and raise the cup with Score. You saw Wonseok pull you with Yoonjae and climb up to the stage. Fans cheering that Score should kiss the trophy and so he did.

Smeb on the other hand was busy thinking about his plan. He was talking with Yoonjae and Sehyeong after Wonseok pulled you at the stage, you ended up standing next to Hyukkyu.

" **Do you think Kyungho will do something mess? Caster Jun was waiting for them because the interview will start now!** " You said as Hyukkyu nods. " **Ya, talk to me!** "

" **Sis, the interview was over. And this time, Kyungho might do something, wait for it.** " Hyukkyu said, as he noticed that there's a huge banner that Yoonjae, Sehyeong and Woohyeon starts to spreading out. " **Oh wow!** "

" **W-what is this?!** " You asked as you can read what is written at the banner.

**내 여자친구가 되어줄래?**   
**(Will you be my girlfriend?)**

You suddenly heard your favorite song as you can see Kyungho was standing holding a microphone and a bouquet of your favorite flowers and walking towards you. The fans also join Smeb singing the song as he approached you and give you the flowers.

When he finished the song, Kyungho suddenly held your hand as he kneeled down infront of you and he kissed your hand. " **Y/N.** "

" **W-what is the meaning of this?** " You asked as Smeb pulls of a small red box and reveals it's a ring. " **S-song K-kyungho.** "

" **I know that it's been years since we are together in Incredible, to KOO, to ROX and now.** " Smeb starts to speak and you can see yourself crying infront of him. **"We are here, together again. In KT.** "

" **I want to ask you one question.** " He continues to speak. " **Will you be my---** "

Before he can ask what is written on the banner, you bend yourself and met his face and kissed his lips as Kyungho responded sweetly and yet the most sweetest kiss you had with him.

" **That is our captain guys!** " Score said as both of you brokes the kiss and Kyungho stares at your eyes.

" **Is that a yes Y/N?** " He asked.

" **A 'yes' is the most sweeter than a victory.** " You answered as both of you hugged at the center of the stage and the crowd cheers.

**\---**

**A/N: This is from Summer Split, I know KT just lost against IG: and it's painful, thanks for supporting this everyone!**


	4. 3: Ruler - I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ruler and Gen G. lost their opportunity in Worlds, he doesn't know what to do, and you are there.

❌

\- - - -

October 14, 2018. The day that Generation Gaming (Gen. G) will play against Team Vitality, Royal Never Give Up and Cloud9 for their spot in the next Quarterfinals in Busan.

Park Jaehyuk, known as Ruler, prepares his equipment as fast as he can while his other teammates already prepared their stuff. One of his friends, Kang Minseung (known as Haru) help him to prepare.

You are currently a staff member for Edward Gaming and also, you are the closest friend and childhood friend of Ruler before you leave Korea on early 2016. Both of you talked via skype and texting on messenger everytime you had free time. You and Ruler both know about your professions and positions, you can also play for League of Legends and Ruler tries to convince you to become the first girl gamer for Samsung. You refused it and decide to go to EDG and witnessing your brother, Lee Yechan (Scout) how he began his career.

2 years after, you are back with him and attending Worlds because EDG make it from Play Ins to the Group Stages. Ruler want to surprize you for coming and witnessing his match against Cloud9, the last match of Gen. G.

You witnessed him cried for almost 2 times already, from the match earlier against Vitality and against RNG. Seeing Ruler in his condition, crying and almost depressed doesn't make you comfortable and wanting to comfort him.

" **Yechan.** " You called your brother's attention as he looked at you. Both of you saw the nexus falls as Cloud9 won against the match.

" **Go ahead sis, I'll wait you here. I hope Minho hyung and Seongjin hyung are ok.** " He replied as you stand up and quickly run towards the backstage.

You are wearing Ruler's uniform, jeans and sneakers instead of an EDG shirt and wedges. There we're people noticed you and tried to drag you away from the place where Gen. G stayed as you just quicken your pace and approached the door.

You can barely heard Gen. G's coach, Edgar, confronting the members inside. Ambition's voice dominated the whole room as you tried to hold your posture and keep listening to what they are fighting about.

" ** _And you Park Jaehyuk, what have you been done? I told you to focus on your game play! Not on the enemy team's flaws!_** " Edgar continues to giving negative thoughts to the players.

You can barely imagine Jaehyuk continue to cry over and over because of his mistake, especially your older brothers, Minho and Seongjin.

You quickly hide on a room nearby as you heard the door started to open and revealing Edgar leaving the room with Trace and Odin. As they left, you manage to enter and close the Gen G's door.

" **Y/N.** " You heard Yongin said as all of them looked at you.

You are standing infront of them and scanning everyone from head to toe, but then, you manage to approach Jaehyuk as he tried to move away.

" **Get away from me Y/N.** " He said as you tried to hold his hand. " **Please, get away from me!** "

You looked to Seongjin who just nodded and you refused to leave. " **I won't leave until you stop crying. I hate you seeing crying Jaehyuk-ah.** "

" **Everything is my fault Y/N!** " Jaehyuk shouts as he sats down at a chair while tears forming in his eyes again. " **I cannot believe what I have done! I drag the team down and I cannot believe that we lost.** "

You tried to hold yourself as you hugged Jaehyuk and caress his back. " **Just cry Jae, I'm here. I'm listening.** "

" **I'm sorry!** " He said while hugging you as you continue to comfort him. " **I'm very, very, very sorry. I destroyed my career--** "

" **Jae, jae. Listen to me.** " You manage to hide your emotions, but you realize that you are already crying as well. " **Jae, everybody has mistakes. Don't force yourself saying that everything is your fault. It is not your fault! Why are you saying sorry?** "

" **Y/N.** " Jaehyuk said as he looked at you, but you already started to teared up.

" **How many times you failed? How many times you keep trying and trying? How many times did I told you don't mind people who tells you about negative thoughts? How many times I told you not alone and keep trying?** " You asked as Jaehyuk removed his eyeglasses and still crying. " **How many times I told you that I will never cry if you cry?** "

" **Jae, I'm hurted as you are. Seeing you like this doesn't help you! You need to start over again. Don't say sorry! Remind yourself your mistakes and try to make it right again, remember that.** " You said.

Jaehyuk pressed his lips against your forehead as he hugged you tightly and you keep yourself more secured and more comfortable in his hug. " **I always cherish what you said. Everything you said makes me who I am today.** "

" **I accept the fact that mistakes are just mistakes, it will happen everytime.** " He said as both of your eyes met. " **I alwys wish there is a person will comfort me like this, and if I felt sorry and I want to cry, I know who is the person I need to relay on.** "

" **If you need that someone.** " You said as Jaehyuk's tears already dried up. " **You have me, you had this friend who always comfort you and tell you the reason why you are now here, again.** "

" **Your not only my friend anymore Y/N.** " Jaehyuk said as you looked confused. " **I'm sorry for being emotional, but let me ask you something.** "

" **What is it?** "

" **Can you be the person who I looking forward to had the comfort I want if I know I lose myself? Can you enter my whole entire life?** "

A lips already shut Jaehyuk's lips as you already gave him your answer. The kiss that is more important than his defeat and his position right now, depressed, but, you are there, giving him the light and become his guardian while comforting him anytime and any day. You are the perfect person to him.


	5. 4: Faker - My Demon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the 2018 Asian Games, Faker became nervous for his girlfriend who will going to compete on an unexpected pageant.

❌

\- - - -

Jakarta, Indonesia.

It was the annual 2018 Asian Games that was held in Indonesia. The cold wind from an aircon invaded inside of the back stage of the main arena.

The last day and the closing ceremony of the Asian Games has a bomb to explode and it was actually the Ms. Asian Games 2018.

A woman was sitting down inside of the backstage where the other candidates are staying. Wearing some make-up, a perfect gown that is pleasing to the crowd's eyes and a cheerful smile in her lips, she just reach out her phone to check if there are messages.

There's seven messages in her notifications, one from her cousin named Seonju Cho, a player from South Korean eSport National team and the rest was from "Faker".

Y/N L/N is a Filipino-Korean Taekwondo player who was competing the annual Asian Games for her second time under the Philippine flag. She was quite known for her unexpected techniques and her connection with Seonju (who was known as Maru of Jin Air Greenwings, a player for Starcraft II). During her competition from the past days, some fans claimed that she was a perfect candidate for Ms. Asian Games.

Currently she had a conversation with her friends in the pageant, Ms. Singapore, Ms. Vietnam and Ms. Thailand. Y/N was so blushed up after she saw some messages from "Faker".

Her fans didn't knew that she was dating the famous South Korean player in League of Legends, Sanghyeok "Faker" Lee, for almost a year already. Half of Sanghyeok's fans knew about his relationship status but he haven't mentioned what is the name of the lucky girl, and that is Y/N.

"I guess you are happy to read your boy's message on you, don't you?" Anne, the Singaporean friend said as she giggled. "Lucky y/n, she has a boyfriend who is a famous player worldwide!"

A woman with black blazer approached them, "Ms. Philippines, someone's calling you outside of this room, can you talk with him?"

Nguyen, the Vietnamese friend became curious who was "him" that the lady said. "Who was "he" Miss Pratama?" She asked.

"He didn't tell his name, but he was wearing a "Korea" uniform, they were two of them, but the one who talk to me is taller than the other one. He tried to speak in English, and I tried to understand it." Y/N suddenly blushed up because on what Miss Pratama said. The "him" that she was talking about is Sanghyeok. "Ms. Philippines, if will you please?"

"S-s-sure." Y/N quickly stand up and she was look stunning with her gown and her look, Sanghyeok might shock on her look that was totally different from the pre-pageant when he watched it with his friends: Dongbin "Score" Go, Giin "Kiin" Kim, Yongin "CoreJJ" Jo and their assistant coach, Jaemin "Zefa" Lee.

Sanghyeok was pressing his back at the wall of the corridor that connects to the stage, he was with Yongin and patiently waiting if Y/N will go out.

"I better go back to the bleachers, might our coach scold us once again because of this." Yongin said as Sanghyeok look at him. "Alright, I'll wait with you. I just felt bothered, both of us might scold again."

"She'll be out, any minute now." Sanghyeok replied as a woman with a stunning gown appeared, "Here she – oh, wow. Y/N."

"H-hi." Y/N said as she gave a light bow, Sanghyeok suddenly look stunned because o her appearance. "I-is t-there s-something that I c-can do w-with you?"

Yongin just gave a warm smile and a slight chuckle and he jabbed Sanghyeok. "Well, this little fella here wants to see his beautiful girlfriend and he wants to wish her luck."

Sanghyeok responded to Yongin's jab afterwards and his cheeks turned into scarlet. "P-please s-stop." Sanghyeok mutters and he coughed softly. "W-well, Y-yongin hyung's right. I just came to s-see you."

Y/N's height on this time around was 5'4 due to her heels, she felt a light pull from someone who was pulling her. It was Sanghyeok and you were brought to a corridor that is not know by anyone.

"Y-you're too, beautiful." Sanghyeok mutters enough to be heard by Y/N.

The corridor was smaller, enough of their closeness. Sanghyeok was still wearing his Korea uniform while Y/N was wearing her gown, with a simple movement, their lips are attached against each other. Y/N maintain her calmness while Sanghyeok maintain his position not to ruin his girlfriend's gown and make up. An uproar from the fans make the both of them gasped to breathe.

"I-i'll see you later. G-good luck." Sanghyeok said and Y/N gave him a warm smile, her make up was still perfect. "I love you."

"I love you too." Y/N replied.

\- • -

As the pageant began, Sanghyeok was seating beside Yongin and it seems that he remembers what he and Y/N shared while they are at the backstage.

Majority of their fans didn't know about them. About, who is Sanghyeok's dating and who is Y/N's dating, Jaemin gave him a small flaglet that Seonju received from Y/N's teammates for the Philippine side.

"I know that we should support Ms. Korea but, Maru hyung requested that we should support Y/N." Jaemin said as Wangho "Peanut" Han started to chant Y/N's name.

Above them was their friends from Chinese Taipei's LoL team leaded by Yitang "Maple" Huang and below them is the Chinese LoL team leaded by Zihao "Uzi" Jian.

As the music of the pageant invaded them, Sanghyeok's eyes suddenly saw a vision of flashbacks about him and Y/N, how they met and how they fell inlove.

_It was a warm Summer Split of the current_ _LCK_ _by 2016. The players of_ _Starcraft_ _II_ _was invited by SK Telecom_ _T1_ _'s LoL team to watch their game against CJ_ _Entus_ _._

_After the match,_ _Shinhyung_ _"Innovation" Lee was with_ _Seongju_ _(_ _Shinhyung_ _was a close friend of_ _Seongju_ _despite of their different teams), who are waiting for them._ _Seongju_ _had a call from a member of the Philippine taekwondo team and telling about Y/N's training (that was based on Seoul)._

_The LoL team who was consist by_ _Sungu_ _"Blank" Kang,_ _Hoseong_ _"Duke" Lee,_ _Seongwoong_ _"_ _Bengi_ _" Bae,_ _Junsik_ _"Bang" Bae,_ _Jaewan_ _"Wolf" Lee and_ _Sanghyeok_ _, himself, heard about_ _Seongju's_ _phone conversation._ _Shinhyung_ _knows that_ _Seongju_ _might escape his dinner invitation because of the sudden call._

_"Can we meet your cousin,_ _Seongju_ _hyung_ _?"_ _Sungu_ _said that made them shocked. "I've heard that she was an amazing player! She was going to represent Philippines on the Olympics! That's why she was here, right?!"_

_"Correct."_ _Seongju_ _replied as he gave a smile._

_After few more minutes of their conversation, the team had appeared at the place where the Philippines Typhoons (Philippine Taekwondo team) trains. It was a large gymnasium full of rooms,_ _Sanghyeok_ _had lost his teammates and he was walking alone at the large corridor full of doors._

_He suddenly saw a door that was open,_ _Sanghyeok's_ _eyes were roaming around and he didn't expect that he entered. He saw a woman who was wearing a blue uniform while performing her techniques without being bothered if there's another person inside._ _Sanghyeok_ _quietly observe her and resting his back against the wall while crossing his arms, he stares at the woman with long hair that was tied up, her morena skin – that also catches_ _Sanghyeok's_ _attention – the woman has the exact skin tone like_ _Sungu's_ _, but it was lighter than the actual one and a Filipina skin. He also observe her movements, her hands and her feet that sync along her breathes and jumps, she was too flexible – flexible like_ _Sanghyeok's_ _hands when he plays the League._

_It was Y/N L/N, who was practicing inside of that room. Without her teammates or coach._

_She was alone._ _Unbothered_ _._

The uproar of the crowd invaded Sanghyeok's ears that made his daydream faded, he felt a tap on his shoulder and seeing a smiling Seongju beside him. "We switched places." He said referring about Yongin's disappearance. "Seems you saw your past while the pageant starts, eh?"

"Maybe." Sanghyeok replied with his casual tone. "She was a perfect example of an athlete who was also beautiful, right?"

He didn't know what is he talking about and as Y/N appeared in the stage to take her turn to introduce herself, Sanghyeok saw himself in a room where he met Y/N.

_"Who are you?" Y/N asks in English as_ _Sanghyeok_ _froze onto his spot. "What are you doing here? Are you a fan?"_

_"No."_ _Sanghyeok_ _replied. "I. . not fan."_

_"Ah. Right." Y/N replied that made_ _Sanghyeok_ _looked at her because she just_ _speaked_ _in Korean. "I know you, a close friend of my cousin, right?"_

_"Yeah."_ _Sanghyeok_ _replied as he took a breathe. "I'm_ _Sanghyeok_ _. Nice to meet you, Ms?"_

_"Call me Y/N, I don't like some formal courtesy. Especially for those who I know." Y/N replied with a smile that made_ _Sanghyeok_ _blushed._

_The_ _Unkillable_ _Demon King experienced the so called "love at first sight"._

A smile suddenly painted in Sanghyeok's lips as Y/N introduce herself infront of the crowd.

"She's indeed your Demon Queen, Hyeok?" Seongju said as Sanghyeok shrugged and with his eyes looking at his girlfriend with pride.

"Only my Demon Queen."


	6. 5: Doran - My Guardian Angel

✔ 

\- - - -

Seoul, October 2019

Autumn leaves starts to fade it's colors and the Winter seasons is coming up from the western side, as Koreans prepare themselves for the cozy cold snow that will cover the roads.

Kingzone DragonX had just renamed their team and they became DRX for the sake of a new start for 2020 split. A trainee named Minkyung Lee, with her username "Vexia" had promoted from her trainee status, to a newly professional eSport player. She was literally happy for her promotion and all because of someone who inspires her to play and to work hard.

"Well done Minkyungie~" She just heard a familiar voice from the main door of their gaming area where are majority of the DRX line up was there. "We are turning ourselves as starters! Isn't that exciting?"

"Keep quiet Minseok-ah!" Minkyung replied as she started at the smaller player beside him. It was currently the offseason of the LCK and they decided to have some scrims for that day. Minseok was a close friend of Minkyung and he will going to debut with her by the Spring split as "Keria" and "Vexia".

Minkyung's phone suddenly beep a lot of times with a following messages from her best friend, who was currently in South Gyeongsang to take a vacation, she swipe quickly her lockscreen with a picture of her and her bestfriend for almost how many years already.

[12:30] You're awake now?  
[12:30] I'm in the province now. Can you come over?  
[12:30] I just missed our province. Heard that you got promoted to DRX's roster.  
[12:30] Good for 'ya.

Minkyung releases a soft smile while she was reading some of her bestfriend's message while she was waiting for her game, and as she declines the game and choose to stop for a while, Minkyung starts to think how can she go to their province within this period.

[12:33] Is there an available train at this moment?  
[12:33] Should I take a plane?  
[12:33] KTX Train? For 2 hours?

[12:34] Then take a train. I'll meet you in 7/11.

\- • -

It was a sunny afternoon in Changwon and a man wearing a pale pink sweater beneath his casual white shirt and round glasses had just meet a girl with her long black hair and her black shirt full of stars, the man also wearing his casual black hat to make sure that no one may see him. He stared at the girl like it was a long time that they met. His eyes locked against the golden necklace that she was wearing.

"Ya! Hyeonjun-ah!" Minkyung said with her jolly voice as she just run towards to him and giving the taller man a tight hug.

"You never changed, Minkyung." The man said with his monotone voice as he gave back the hug that the woman did to him. "Gladly that you accepted my request. You never said yes whenever I asked before."

_Back to their beginning days_ doesn't need to mention if Minkyung was asked for an interview. "That's before, not today." Minkyung replied with her playful tone that Hyeonjun always loved. "What would you have done if I hadn’t shown, anyway?"

"Waiting patiently." Hyeonjun said with his facial reaction of seriousness that Minkyung gave an idea what is his typical answer would be. "Or I'll send you a lot of messages asking you again to visit South Gyeongsang, or, I'll call your Mom."

"You always do that?!" Minkyung's reaction suddenly became different, she didn't expect this side of Hyeonjun, she just only know that the taller guy must send her a lot of text messages or Ryan stickers in KakaoTalk.

Hyeonjun bumps his shoulder against Minkyung's, "Well, a typical bestfriend who always check his friend time to time."

Minkyung then stared at him with a shrug. "Your contract with Griffin expires yesterday, right?"

A typical day of 28th, it was Hyeonjun's expiration date of his contract. The reason why Hyeonjun called Minkyung to ask some advises if he should continue playing with other team, or leaving the country.

"Yeah." Hyeonjun replied shortly. "And I am thinking about — "

"Why don't you join DRX?" Minkyung suddenly suggested but she was laughing, "Don't take it seriously, but I think you could go with us instead."

Hyeonjun stared at the woman with his casual glimpse and he suddenly placed his hand on his chin and thinks quietly.

"I'll take that as an option, then."

\- • -

"Good day to you Vexia!" cvMax greeted her as Minkyung stared at their gaming room which it was very huge of mess, Minseok rushed towards to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Minkyung! We have new players in our roster!" Minseok said as he and Changhyeon (Pyosik, their co-trainee before) quickly run towards to a room. Hyukkyu (Deft, their team captain), came out from his own room as another man emerges from his room.

Minkyung's eyes are widen and scanning the other person in front of her, she couldn't believe that her bestfriend for almost years were standing in front of her with the same uniform of her team. "Is this, true?"

"Vexia, meet Doran." cvMax said, "Our new top laner."

"Pleased to meet you, Vexia. Minkyung-ssi." Hyeonjun introduce himself in a formal matter and bowed.

\- • -

Time flies so fast and DRX's split starts to began with heat. Minkyung and Hyeonjun debuted together along with Minseok and also Changhyeon (who Minkyung certainly swap positions with, but barely happened). The cold wind of Spring had invaded the team as the LoL Park had been quiet for too long due to an unexpected occurrence of COVID-19.

Inside of their gaming house, all DRX players are present and start to prepare themselves for their game against T1. It was the semi-finals for the Spring Split of the LCK.

"Good luck guys!" Minkyung said as Hyeonjun stared at her. "Especially you buddy! Good luck!"

"I'll carry this game!" Hyeonjun shouts as they began their game.

\- • -

1-3

It was a total disaster for the whole roster inside of the gaming house. Daeho (cvMax) starts to criticize each player, including those players who played poorly and that made them all filed with soft tears and quiet atmosphere. The game they had was the most important game that they need to win, but as the tension calms down and Daeho apologize about his words to his players, majority of them walked back to their rooms to take some quick rest.

Right infront of his monitor, with his puffy eyes that changes his facial expressions and his eyeglasses had stained by his tears, Hyeonjun was staring at his League account. He checks all informations about the last game and he repeatedly clicked every each part of the last data of his account.

It was a huge mess.

Hyeonjun quietly bowed his head and placing his arms at the table, some of his members thought that he took a nap, but little that they didn't knew that he was shedding tears alongside of sniffing, Minkyung was the only one who saw everything happened to Hyeonjun. She was quietly observing him and felt her heart broke into pieces.

It was heartbreaking seeing her bestfriend's sorrows about the game.

"We'll having team dinner tonight, we need to heal our hearts for this time!" Daeho said as some of the rookies join them going out.

Hyukkyu was the last one who goes out, "You guys will come, right?" He asks Minkyung and she nodded while both of them staring at Hyeonjun who continues to cry silently. "You better calm him down first, emotions are more important than food."

As everyone left, Minkyung quickly seated beside Hyeonjun and tapping his shoulder. At first, Hyeonjun was not responding on the taps, some point of Minkyung's tap will have a corresponding whine from him. Until the final tap of Minkyung, Hyeonjun suddenly hugged her tightly while tears are visible in his eyes.

"I am so weak!" Hyeonjun releases his negative thoughts as he almost punch the table beside them. "I am the reason why we lost! I am in a bad shape! I am really a weak one!"

"Stop, Hyeonjun." Minkyung tries to calm her friend down as Hyeonjun continues to whine and shout like they are in the beach. "Hyeonjun, stop degrading yourself! That's not your casual self!"

Both of them suddenly stared each other after Minkyung said reminding Hyeonjun about his old self that Minkyung knew. The world suddenly stopped between them as if Hyeonjun and Minkyung tried to read their own thoughts before Hyeonjun could speak.

"What. . . did. . . you. . . say. . ?" Hyeonjun asks with his slow gasps beneath of his question.

Minkyung stared at him as she stand up while holding his hand and she suddenly pulled him lightly towards to a window as they can see the Namsan Tower that is overlooking to their location.

"When we are younger kids, you always told me that you are the strongest man that I should remember." Minkyung said while remembering those old memories of her and him, Hyeonjun stared at her as Minkyung didn't knew that Hyeonjun stopped crying and they were holding hands. "Ah, we better go to our team dinner, might Hyukkyu asks about our long time period of chatting."

Hyeonjun's glasses had reflection of the sun that touches his skin and he can see Minkyung's stunning beauty that he can only see, with their DRX uniform that both of them were wearing, a glimpse of the short period of time of them in different team and became rivals.

Right now, they became allies that never change since childhood.

\- • -

"Yeah! Let's kick some fresh air in Naju!" Changhyeon said while he roll his luggage and running like a small brat while they are waiting a KTX Train. "There's a fresh air on the countryside that we need! Let's release some stress!"

"I want to sleep." Jihoon replied.

"I want to drive some vehicles once we reach there." Hyukkyu said with excitement in his face.

Hyeonjun was standing beside Minkyung while some of their managers are grabbing some shots, but Hyeonjun manage not to be seen in some photos beside with Minkyung to make sure that if those photos may be posted and seen by fans, there shouldn't be issue for both of them.

As soon as some managers stop filming, Hyeonjun manage to hold Minkyung's hand that made her startled for a bit with her cheeks shaded in scarlet and moved her head away to hide her reaction. Both Hyeonjun and Minkyung are standing behind Minseok, Jihoon, Hyukkyu and Changhyeon, who are excited to board the train. Hyeonjun then stared at Minkyung with his phone on his other hand and took a snap of his hand holding Minkyung's with comfort and just save it on his gallery.

They ended up seating beside with each other while their other teammates are infront of them, afar from the aisle, at the right side, Hyeonjun saw an old couple who are just holding their hands tightly and smiling. Beneath his mind that "What if Minkyung and I became lovers, we might ended up with them, right?" He asked himself.

Little that Hyeonjun didn't knew was Minkyung already felt asleep in his shoulder with one of his earpiece of his black earphones, with a familiar song that his playlist and it was actually English, he remembers some things that he adore when he was with Minkyung.

_You and I_   
_Not even the Gods above_

"Can I do it properly?" Hyeonjun asks himself as he felt Minkyung's hand touching his own while she was sleeping. "Is this the right time that I'll confess my feelings for her?"

He plays some strands of Minkyung's hair that made her more sleeping in his shoulders. Hyeonjun slowly closing his eyes and starts to sleep.

_Can separate the two of us_   
_No, nothing can come between_   
_You and I_

Hyukkyu and the other players stared at their backs and seeing Minkyung and Hyeonjun helding hands while sleeping. Minseok quietly took some photos along with Changhyeon as Jihoon where sleeping on that time.

"Guess he needs a kick on his ass to release his confession eh." Minseok speaks and Changhyeon laughed.

"Hyeonjun should confess already tho." Hyukkyu said that made them look at him. "We are guys, I feel how Hyeonjun love Minkyung since they met and I learn some secrets that both of them are childhood friends so yeah."

\- • -

Hyeonjun was not a huge fan of outdoor activities, riding some carts, motorcycles or rather laying himself of hammock. He was just walking around in the same space with his earphones and humming some songs because it was his comfort zone. But he didn't expect that Minkyung was also there in the area and she was just staring at the scenery.

"Want to walk?" Hyeonjun said while he removed one of his earpiece and Minkyung suddenly stared at her.

Minkyung didn't mind Hyeonjun's invitation to have a walk with him with the fresh air of the scenery and she quickly hold his hand and dragged him without words.

Both of them didn't talk at the first steps while Hyeonjun remove his earphones and place it on his pocket while he stared at the large field of green grass and the afternoon sun starts to set down, it was the road that Hyukkyu's cart had took place.

"It's quiet here, right?" Hyeonjun said as Minkyung stared at him with a smile. "It was like Anmingogae Hill, right?"

"I suddenly remember those old days when we go there while we are walking here." Minkyung replied as the wind invaded in the two of them that made Minkyung's long hair dance along the wind and her ribbon flew away,

Hyeonjun was able to catch it with his speed and his height, it was a romantic scenery of the two of them like their childhood days, when Minkyung almost lost her favorite red ribbon in the strong wind, but Hyeonjun enough to grabbed it.

That ribbon,

"You never change your ribbon huh." Hyeonjun said that made Minkyung blushed. "Since our grade school, you always use red ribbon."

"I never change it." Minkyung replied as she stared at him, they ended up staring at a majestic view of the grassland.

The grasslands, their childhood memories appeared in the both of them and Hyeonjun suddenly grabbed Minkyung's hands and stared at her with his eyes filled with joy and happiness.

"Minkyung, listen carefully in my words. Okay?" Hyeonjun began to speak as Minkyung stared at him with a shocking face. "Since the day I met you, I always wanted to tell you this feelings. . . in my heart."

Minkyung stays quiet as Hyeonjun stared at her trying not to break into tears. "I always cherish your appearance when I experience failure and loss, I always looking forward that the both of us will end up becoming teammates. And today, it happened.

Little that the two didn't knew was Hyukkyu and the others had came back from their own strolls, Minseok tries to shout but Changhyeon and Hyukkyu stops him as they motion to listen to Hyeonjun.

"Minkyung, I. . . I. . ." Hyeonjun tries to speak more until tears broke into his eyes. "I. . . I love you, s-since the day I retrieve your ribbon. I decided to become an eSport player to ask myself if I could forget you, but when I became that one, you also became a trainee. Now that I realize that I. . . I really, like you. . . and. . slowly growing to. . ."

"Love." Minkyung said that made Hyeonjun looked at her with his unexpected tears, Minkyung's eyes was also filled with tears as she process everything that Hyeonjun said. "I never thought that my bestfriend will feel the same way as I feel."

"You. . . you do?!" Hyeonjun said with his shocked expression that no one ever seen. "H-how come? T-there are a lot of men out there who is more handsome than me, since I was in Seoul and Griffin, I already knew that you may possibly fell in love with Minseok, or. . . . with Changhyeon. . ."

"Wtf dude, I was always being bullied by Minkyung if you that knew that much!" Minseok mutters in the side like as Hyukkyu halts him.

"I. . . always. . . think. . . of. . . you. . ."

Hyeonjun's heart beats faster as he heard Minkyung's answer to his confession, she loves him like he did. But they don't know what's the real time of them telling about their one-sided love to each other.

As he lost some words on his mind, Hyeonjun suddenly move himself towards to Minkyung and sealed his lips against hers with his tears that sync how he kissed the woman in front of him. Minkyung accepted the kiss with her arms on Hyeonjun's neck, absorbing what is going on n their surroundings and suddenly applause had invaded to them.

"Way to go Hyeonjun-ah!" Minseok shouts already as Hyukkyu glared at him.

Jihoon clapped along with Changhyeon, who imitates how Hyeonjun cries and as the two broke the kiss, they saw their team looking at them.

"N-nothing's h-happened here!" Minkyung said innocently with Hyeonjun as Daeho suddenly laughed.

"My, my, how lovely." Daeho said as he laughed. "When we come back to Seoul, make sure that no one will know about the two of you!"

"I can't believe what am I seeing actually." Hyukkyu said that made him more pressure as everyone was staring at him beneath the fresh scenery's air. "I need a girlfriend too."

Hyeonjun suddenly shaded in scarlet as he was holding Minkyung's hand. "So, are we?"

"It took you almost how many years to confess, Hyeonjunnie?" Minkyung asks.

Hyeonjun stared at his other teammates while they start to have an arguement with their captain and he stole a kiss to Minkyung's lip.

"10 years, 10 years. . . and I am thanking you, my guardian angel."


	7. 6: Maple - Unexpected Dream

❌

\- - - -

I was at the middle of the crowd with a massive screams and chants. Wearing with dark blue jacket with a dark blue t-shirt and it has yellow printed design. I was in front of the stage and seeing two teams are fighting against each other and it was indeed a familiar scene. I was teleported back in a place that I never been. There are alot of Koreans, Chinese, Europeans and some people who are wearing some cosplay attire. With a fresh air that surrounds us and the place that was indeed wide place and green field.

I'm inside of Seoul World Cup Stadium.

I was also holding a towel banner that was dark blue and has yellow and white designs. With an id lace in my neck, I thought I was suffocating, but I'm actually now suffocated. As I look down, I saw it was a VIP pass. That made me realize where the hell I get that pass.

My eyes twitched as I saw myself back earlier in a hotel that was packed of people who was a member of the press, staff and committee, referees and some officials of the game. I look around and I was running that I didn't know what is my actual purpose. Until I saw a staff and I ask, "Where can I find a room, has 7568"."

The staff pointed me the main door where was the unit I am going, and those member of the press are still gathering like they are rushing to do some interview or whatever, but it seems not in the place where I am going.

There where few people I met, like Samsung Blue's Heart and Acorn, there's also TPA's Toyz and ahQ's Westdoor on those people I saw. I came inside of the room and I saw that there's nobody inside, except a letter.

_**Y/N** _

_**If you read this, we're in Seoul World Cup Stadium already. I left this letter alongside of the cheering kit that you may use later. I also left you a VIP pass to make sure that you'll see the whole team. Please cheer for us.** _

_**And, I'm going to tell you something once you appear there. See you.** _

_**Yitang** _ _**.** _

A smile suddenly appeared in my face and I opened up the box that was beside of the letter and it was indeed a cheering kit of 'Yitang's team, the dark blue jacket and t-shirt with his in-game name and the towel banner with the written words:

**FLASHWOLVES**   
**Keep The Faith**

I quickly wear the gear and run towards the stadium with the kit and the ticket that Yitang provided. It ended up myself staring at the stage. But I decided to roam towards the backstage and some staff members allowed me to do so.

As I reached the room that was designated to "Flash Wolves", I saw some of it's members greeting me away. Steak and NL with their casual small waves alongside of MMD's, "You just came on time!", Karsa ended up giving me a first bump while SwordArt gave me a backhug, we start to talk and Betty ended up patting and ruffling my perfect hair. WarHorse and Winds are talking how "beautiful" I was with my gear.

Suddenly,

"Maple!" MMD called the man who just arrived, all of us quickly stared, and there he was, Yitang, known as Maple, arrived.

Maple quickly gave me a tight hug while I am holding their towel banner and we felt like we separated for years, with our sweet smiles in our lips, we both know how glad we are happy.

Suddenly, some staff members called the players for their entrance and they told me that I need to go back on my seat, as I go out, I didn't expected that there's another hand that was holding mine and ended up seeing Maple followed me before I go back to the place where I should walk back and him, should go out for the entrance, a final match against SK Telecom T1.

Where I am? Ah, the current World Championships that was held in Korea. Flash Wolves vs SK Telecom T1.

"Y/N!" Maple called me and I was holding their banner. "Wait, before you go. Can I just do this?"

"What is —"

Before I could finish up my words, a sweet sensation came to my lips and finding out that Maple is actually kissing me. With pure and innocent vibe, like he doesn't care at his surroundings if someone was watching or some fans will took a photo.

As we broke apart, he kissed my hand and he gave an angelic smile.

"I love you, marry me."

Those words suddenly made why whole self froze on spot, but with the sudden call of a referee, Maple quickly kissed my forehead before he run back.

And I said.

"Yes."

Maple turn his back to face me with a smile that was painted again in his lips, he knew that I'll answer him right away and he just raised his fist in the air like he already won the actual Worlds. He gain his ultimate victory.

"I'll see you later!" He shouted and he run towards to their entrance.

And with the loud tone from nowhere, I woke up in my slumber. With the pain in my leg that I gain from an accident from loosing control of a bike, I ended up waking in my bed in a slow sync and talked in the mirror.

"Is that a sign that someone if Flash Wolves will win Worlds?"

\- • -

**A** **/N:** **This one-shot was written because it was really my dream last Saturday evening and the last time that I dreamed a person who was in the World Stage was way back 2017 and it was** **CoreJJ** **and Ruler. But that dream and Maple appeared made me bothered, there's a possibility that any of** **Karsa** **,** **SwordArt** **, Kramer,** **Hanabi** **or** **Bugi** **will win.**

**Enjoy reading guys!!!**


End file.
